


The Woman of My Dreams

by trixyabitch



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, female trixie and katya, idk man this is my first fic and i obvi don't know how to tag things, lesbian lovers, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixyabitch/pseuds/trixyabitch
Summary: Trixie gets home after a long day of work and Katya shows her just how much she is loved.aka my first fic written at 11:30 at night.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Woman of My Dreams

"Kat?" Trixie calls. "Are you in here?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Katya responds. Trixie rounds the corner and Katya's face lights up when she sees her beautiful wife. She is all at once reminded of how amazingly lucky she is to have met Trixie. She runs over to Trixie and embraces her. She can tell Trixie has had a long day at work, and knows that her wife will appreciate nothing more than to be shown love and kindness.

"Well, hello to you too." Trixie says as she smiles and pulls Katya in for a kiss. The kiss is long and deep, and she can feel all of her stress from the day pouring out of her. She could stay like this forever, and Katya knows it, but eventually, she pulls away. Katya looks at her with mock sadness and Trixie smiles again.

"How was your day my love?" Katya asks. Trixie is a lawyer, so Katya knows that the answer will almost certainly be a monologue about how some people have no respect for others, and that people handling your legal matters should be respected, but Katya is so in love with Trixie that she doesn't care. She could talk for hours with Trixie, and she would never grow tired of it.

Instead of the monologue that Katya expects, Trixie simply responds, "Today kinda sucked. One of my clients told me that I was one of the most terrible people they had ever met." Katya can see the tears welling inside Trixie's eyes, and she immediately reaches over to her to console her. "I don't know how you do it Katya. How can someone like me be deserving of love from someone as amazing as you? Clearly nobody else enjoys my company." Trixie is sobbing now, the stress and emotion of the day coming over her all at once. Katya can't stand seeing her favorite person in the world like this. 

"Trixie." Katya says. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you. You are my everything. My rock. You've been there for me when nobody else wanted to be. I love you in more ways than I could ever describe to you. I love you in more ways than I can even begin to fathom." Trixie looks up at Katya and hugs her before she can keep talking. Deep down, Trixie knows that Katya loves her more than anything else in the world. But she also knows that a lot of people find her bothersome, and she can't believe that someone as amazing and perfect as Katya is could be an exception.

Trixie pulls Katya into another deep kiss, hoping that it can convey the absolute adoration she has for Katya, hopes that, without words, she too can show Katya just how much she is loved. Because she does love Katya. With all of her heart, with every ounce of adoration she has, she loves Katya. Katya is the woman of Trixie's dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic. it's super short, i know, but it's a little bit late and i'm supposed to be up at 8:15, soooo....
> 
> i would love to hear your feedback, so comment below! also, feel free to comment any prompts you may have, because i would love to hear your ideas [and maybe steal a few ;)]


End file.
